ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Morro
Morro was the Elemental Master of Wind, a descendant of the first bearer of the title who believed he was destined to be the Green Ninja. Found by Master Wu when he was a child and trained as his master's first student, he became determined to prove destiny wrong after the Golden Weapons didn't choose him as the fabled savior. After leaving Wu in search of his destiny, Morro perished in the Caves of Despair while searching for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and his spirit was banished to the Cursed Realm, as a result of previous actions. At the end of the Second Serpentine War, Morro escaped his imprisonment when Garmadon was banished to the Cursed Realm. Intending to find the Realm Crystal hidden in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, Morro possessed Lloyd Garmadon, as only a Spinjitzu Master could locate the tomb. He then embarked on a quest, during which he used the Allied Armor of Azure to conjure allies from the Cursed Realm at will. After a long journey, Morro obtained the Crystal, and freed his master in an effort to curse the Sixteen Realms. With The Preeminent in Ninjago, Morro fought Lloyd in a battle that traversed through various realms. When Nya unlocked her True Potential and incapacitated the beast, Morro was seized by one of its tentacles. Desperately, Wu attempted to save him, but Morro ultimately realized that he was beyond saving—prompting him to give Wu the Crystal before letting go of his hand falling into the sea and dissolving. Months after his death, a statue of Morro was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History as part of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. When Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm using the Yin Blade, Morro's spirit escaped the realm and possessed the statue in the museum. Upon hearing Yang's plan to have the other revived villains exact vengeance on their arch enemies, Morro set off to find Wu and tell him of what was happening. Morro and Wu reunited with the Ninja in the city, with the Ninja heading for Yang's Temple while Morro's spirit peacefully returned to the Departed Realm. Biography Early Life Morro was found by Wu while he and a few other children were rummaging through the monastery's trash bins. The young master took pity on the boy and gave him food, as well as offering to train him in the ways of the Ninja. He was considered by Wu to be the perfect student as he undertook any obstacle his master would throw at him. Morro was eventually gifted a kite by Wu; by playing with it, Morro discovered that he was a descendant of an Elemental Master of Wind. Upon this revelation, Wu revealed that he believed Morro was to be the Green Ninja. Unfortunately, Morro became arrogant with the thought of having the Green Ninja's power, though he was dismayed to find that the Golden Weapons did not react with him, a sign that would indicate the true Green Ninja. The Master of Wind became obsessed with proving his master—and destiny—wrong, and left the monastery, declaring that he would never return until he found the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, and in his journeys committed multiple atrocities. Arriving at the ancient library of Domu for answers, he discovered a passage referring to a "cave in the deep," and misinterpreting its meaning, journeyed to the Caves of Despair, a mistake that would prove fatal; while exploring, he became trapped in a cave with a kethanol geyser and was killed by the toxic gas. His spirit was then banished to the Cursed Realm for his actions, where he pledged his service to The Preeminent. Plotting to free his master and curse the Sixteen Realms, Morro came into contact with Fenwick, and the latter, fearing for his safety, agreed to assist the Cursed Realm by rewriting destiny so that Morro would be able to leave when given the chance. Escape The Corridor of Elders As Garmadon opened the portal to the Cursed Realm intending to unleash the Anacondrai Generals, Morro was able to escape the dimension. While the Ninja celebrated their victory after the second Serpentine War, a small dark tornado appeared in the sky carrying Morro inside. Possession Winds of Change Morro made his way to the Ninjago Museum of History where the Allied Armor of Azure was being kept. He possessed the Night Watchman, then called Steep Wisdom and requested for Lloyd to come. When the true Green Ninja, his old Master's nephew, arrived at the museum, Morro—still in the body of the Watchman—led him to a backroom where he attempted to attack him with a sledgehammer. The watchman was soon buried under several boxes and Morro left his body to possess several other things in the room, such as a portrait of Chen and a Serpentine statue. After weakening the Green Ninja, he took possession of Lloyd himself. With the Allied Armor and the control of the Green Ninja's body, Morro journeyed to Steep Wisdom to seek the Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master, now carried by his former Master. He faced the Ninja for the first time, using his power of Wind to easily defeat them. Yet, before he was able to obtain the staff, Wu and the Ninja escaped in the Destiny's Bounty. Undeterred, Morro summoned his Elemental Dragon to chase after them. Ghost Story Morro quickly caught up to the flying vessel and boarded it, defeating Cole and Jay with ease. He used Lightning to cripple the ship's autopilot and descended into its lower level where he defeated Zane. Morro almost succeeded in throwing Kai out of the vessel, though was distracted when Wu threw his staff out the window. As it was Morro's true objective, he summoned his Elemental Dragon once again and used it to retrieve the staff. Morro flew to a nearby tavern where he satisfied himself with a drink before interrupting a biker's pool game to decipher the message on the staff. Angered at Morro's action, the biker and his friends surrounded Morro, though the ghost used the Allied Armor to summon Wrayth, and the two defeated the bikers with ease. He then instructed the Chain Master to deal with the Ninja while he located Master Yang's Airjitzu scrolls. Upon arriving at the Ancient Library of Domu where the Airjitzu scrolls were kept, Morro was enraged to find that the thief, Ronin, had already stolen them and fled to Stiix. He stormed out of the building, but not before he gave one of the guards his autograph and took a selfie with them. Stiix and Stones Morro soon arrived at a hill overlooking Stiix and summoned Soul Archer to aid him in his quest, as Lloyd was beginning to fight his possession. The two descended into the city and confronted Ronin at his shop. Unfortunately for Morro, the Ninja arrived and Morro ordered Soul Archer to hide so they could locate the scroll. Once the Ninja succeeded, Morro summoned several more ghosts and chased after Ronin, eventually claiming the Airjitzu scroll. He in turn was pursued by Kai though used the martial art to ascend into the air where he summoned his Elemental Dragon and escaped. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro used the Armor to release Bansha and Ghoultar from the Cursed Realm, hoping that they would be able to decipher the next symbol on the staff. Bansha revealed that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, kept hidden in the Cloud Kingdom, which was only accessible from the Blind Man's Eye. As the only way to reach the phenomenon was to ascend the Wailing Alps, Morro ordered his forces to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the Ninja's mechs. Yet, before they could take one of the mechs, the ghosts were ambushed by Nya in her Samurai Mech. While she was unable to damage the ghosts, the samurai succeeded in destroying the Allied Armor, thus destroying the way for Morro to summon reinforcements. Ghoultar quickly possessed the mech however, turning it into Mech-enstein, and the ghosts chased Nya and Ronin from the cave. Unfortunately, it soon began to rain and the Master of Wind summoned his Elemental Dragon to head to the Wailing Alps. Peak-a-Boo Morro used the Mech-enstien to ascend the Wailing Alps, though at the same time Lloyd was growing stronger and fighting his possession. Upon realizing they were being followed by the Ninja, Morro was encouraged to abandon Lloyd's body by his companions, though the Master of Wind reminded them that only a Spinjitzu Master could find the tomb. He did, however, allow Bansha to create an avalanche, and the ghosts continued their ascent. As they neared the Hanging Temple, the ghosts discovered that the Ninja had survived the avalanche and were climbing even faster. Morro abandoned the mech and ordered his allies to stop them while he continued climbing. Yet, even after calming the winds that plagued the mountain, Morro failed in reaching the Blind Man's Eye. Kingdom Come With his failure and Lloyd's continued resistance, Morro became increasingly agitated. However, Bansha quickly made contact with Fenwick, the head writer in Cloud Kingdom, and made a deal with him to let them in the back way. Morro was shown to where the Sword of Sanctuary was kept and upon retrieving it, encountered the Ninja. Due to being able to see their next move within the blade's reflection however, Morro was able to dodge their attacks and escape back to Ninjago. Yet the Ninja followed, quickly catching up to them, and with Lloyd gaining control of his body momentarily, lost the sword to Kai. The Crooked Path Morro and his ghost companions moved to Stiix were they took up residence in the remains of Ronin's pawn shop. Bansha then contacted the mercenary, ordering him to bring them the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for his curse being removed. Ronin soon arrived with the sword in hand and, after Ghoultar inspected it to make sure it wasn't fake, presented it to Morro. The Master of Wind used it to determine the location of the tomb, though he went behind Ronin's back and possessed him. With Ronin's body, he contacted the Ninja and lead them on a false trail to the Caves of Despair. After the message was sent, he left Ronin and Lloyd, leaving for the real location of the tomb. Grave Danger Taking possession of Lloyd once more, Morro journeyed to the tomb with the Sword of Sanctuary and passed the first two traps with ease. On the third trap, he eventually met up with the Ninja and dueled with them. Soon, he was fooled by Kai and was trapped, but escaped and caught up to the Ninja at the First Spinjitzu Master's resting spot, holding an extremely weakened Lloyd in one arm and threatening to hurt him if they didn't give up the Realm Crystal. After a while of stalling, Kai intended to fool the ghost again, coming out as a success and only backfiring when Lloyd was sent plummeting into a river, drifting away and leaving the Fire Ninja and Cole to save him while Zane and Jay took care of Morro. The Master of Wind was too clever for them, however, and escaped with both the crystal and the sword in his hands. Curseworld, Part I On New Year's day, Morro used the Realm Crystal to return to the city of Stiix, where he opened a portal to the Cursed Realm. After briefly conferring with the weapon masters about the Preeminent's status, he expanded the portal and ordered the Ghost Warriors to prepare the city for their master's arrival. The Ninja shortly arrived to the city of Stiix with Lloyd by their side to stop the Preeminent from crossing over to Ninjago. The ghosts and Morro were alerted to the presence of the supposed Green Ninja, whom they caught with ease. The ghosts brought the Green Ninja to the center of town where Morro mocked it and pulled off the hood, only to discovered that Nya—the Water Ninja—was underneath. Using his power of wind, Morro was able to repel her water attacks until he noticed Lloyd trying to sneak by. He confronted the real Green Ninja and—using the Sword of Sanctuary—was able to prevent him from reaching the Realm Crystal. However, Ronin arrived and distracted Morro by raining down his wealth, which allowed Lloyd to get inside the building and reach the Realm Crystal. Yet Morro managed to get inside before Lloyd destroyed it and delayed him by reminding him that destroying the crystal would ruin any chances of saving Garmadon. His delay worked as the Preeminent arrived and dragged Lloyd into the Cursed Realm. Curseworld, Part II As The Preeminent emerged into Ninjago, Morro confronted his old master and captured Misako. Then he fought Ronin to get the Sword of Sanctuary back, but Lloyd showed up to get the Sword, and battled Morro in other realms. Morro returned to Ninjago and trapped Lloyd in another realm. Unfortunately for the Master of Wind, Nya unlocked her True Potential and sank The Preeminent. As the creature fell into the water, Morro used his wind to keep himself above the ocean yet was soon grabbed by his master. As he struggled to stay away from the water, Wu arrived on his Elemental Dragon to help him. Morro soon realized that his fate had been sealed, and handed his old master the Realm Crystal before sinking into the ocean and dissolving. With the Cursed Realm destroyed, Morro's spirit was sent to the Departed Realm. Skybound Infamous Morro was mentioned by Jay when he was listing all the bad things that happened when the team split up, his possessing Lloyd the last one mentioned. Legacy Some time after his demise, a statue of Morro was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy exhibit. Day of the Departed A statue of Morro holding a replica of the Sword of Sanctuary was later included in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy on the Day of the Departed, and was infused with Morro's spirit by the magic of Master Yang during the Yin-Yang Eclipse. Resurrected, Morro questioned the identities of the villains who were also brought back to life. After the villains gave their names, they wondered what brought them back to life before Morro pointed it was Yang's doing. Talking to the portrait Yang possessed, the Airjitzu master informed Morro and his fellow former villains that they would be sent back to the Departed Realm at the conclusion of the eclipse unless they dispatched a foe with their weapons, the Departed Blades which would allow them to live again. Morro quickly claimed Master Wu as his target, stating that they had left things unfinished. Morro then arrived at the Monastery of Spinjitzu where he snuck up behind his target before confronting Wu. Wu was surprised to see him again, but stated that while it pains him, he wouldn't hesitate to clash with his former pupil again; however, Morro revealed that he didn't actually want to fight, and he proceeded to warn Wu of Yang's intentions, and how he made him forget one of his pupils. Morro promised to tell Wu more information once they locate the other ninja with that the pair traveled back to the museum in the Bounty. Upon encountering all of the Ninja but Cole at the museum, Morro was confronted by his former foes, whose hostile reaction to his presence made him smirk. However, Wu quickly stopped them by informing the Ninja that Morro was there to help, and they were surprised by this. Morro then told them of Yang's plans and how they had forgotten Cole, leading the Ninja to depart to help their friend. His mission accomplished, Morro was thanked by Wu and he wished his former master a happy holiday before returning to his place in the museum, where his mannequin took on its original pose. Morro's spirit left, going back to the Departed Realm at peace and redeemed. Hands of Time Pause and Effect Morro briefly appeared during Wu's hallucination, where Morro hatched out of a Vermillion Egg clad in Vermillion armor, reminding Wu that he failed to prevent Morro from being consumed by arrogance. Description Morro's appearance consists of long black hair with a green streak in it. He also has dark markings around his eyes that bear resemblance to those found on his corpse after his original death. He even possesses these markings while in control of another host body. Personality In his past, he was shown to be rather patient up until Master Wu tested him. He is also seen to be jealous as well, as noted by his behavior while dueling Lloyd in the Museum, and his disgust and rage in confronting the one who attained his spurned, youthful dream of becoming the Green Ninja. He also is very narrow-minded, focused, and determined. However, despite his gifts in strategy, his narrow-mindedness and inability to let go of anything is likely his greatest personal flaw. He was determined to prove destiny wrong after he was discovered to not be the Green Ninja. With his aggrandized sense of identity taken, Morro took out his disappointment in a state of denial and rage. In his youth, he had a very close teacher-student relationship with Master Wu, which, while rather healthy and positive for them in the beginning, quickly took a nosedive after the revelation that Morro was not destined to be the Green Ninja, which caused Morro to become bitter and resentful, and caused him to abandon Wu and the Monastery. This also showcased Morro's determined and ambitious side, as well his inability to cope with disappointment. Likewise, this seemingly caused him to later attempt to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja, by frequently using his Elemental Dragon, appointing Weapon Masters that filled identical roles to the four ninja, and dressing in green clothing. He is also shown to be somewhat unstable in his inability to face failure. His failed dreams in his past life and attempts to live them out as a ghost, show that his determination is limitless, although it has clearly driven him hopelessly insane. Likewise, Morro's massive insecurities and inner fears left him incapable of abandoning his pursuit to be the Green Ninja, and thus prevented him from summoning his own Elemental Dragon as a result. He is also shown to be manipulative, trying to buy time by telling Lloyd that his father still lives on in the Cursed Realm, and that destroying the Realm Crystal would cost him his chance of saving his father. However, Morro used this information merely to stall until the Preeminent could drag Lloyd into the Cursed Realm herself. Morro is also pathologically incapable of letting go of a grudge. This is seen in his constant mocking of Lloyd and his references to his shattered dreams of becoming the Green Ninja. He blames Wu and fate for this, and it is ultimately what led him to his demise in the Caves of Despair. Morro does show his regret for his actions at the end of "Curseworld, Part II." When Master Wu tries to save him from being pulled into the water, he refuses, giving the Realm Crystal to Master Wu, parting with the words, "You can only save those who want to be saved . . . goodbye, Sensei." Once he was resurrected, he further shows he has learned his lesson in "Day of the Departed," where instead of going off to destroy one of his old enemies like his fellow villains, he warns Master Wu and the Ninja of Yang's plans. After this, he left his former master on good terms before he returned to the museum and peacefully went back to the Departed Realm, finally at peace with his fate, and no longer the vengeful spirit he had become. Abilities and weapons Morro was a prodigy as a child in both the martial arts and the use of his elemental powers. In combat, he is capable of dominating the battle field by inhibiting the movements of his opponents with powerful cyclones and gales of wind, which consistently throw his enemies off guard. He can use this to great effect, as he can interfere with the ability to use Spinjitzu. He is even strong enough to use the winds to trap the Destiny's Bounty. Appearances Notes *Morro appears at the end of every level of the Ninjago: Possession webgame. *He is the only ghost general with legs. *In the LEGO sets, Morro has a tattered cape and a black bandana (similar to the ones worn by the Ninja in their Techno Robes and Tournament Robes). However, both of these are absent in the TV series. *In Ghost Story, Morro was able to shoot green Lightning. It is a manifestation of Energy and Wind.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/826826385926848513 *Morro appears to be the first Elemental Master to have summoned elemental weapons (twin ghost blades). It is unknown if it one of his Elemental powers, or ghost powers. The only other person who has done this is Zane. *Whoever Morro possesses will have his voice instead of the possessed, with the one exception of Ronin, which indicates that he may only willingly replace the voice. *Although Morro appears in Day of the Departed, as does Samukai, neither of them have appeared in any of the special's sets. *While possessing Lloyd in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, Morro didn't see anything in his future reflection. This is possibly due to the reflection showing two people in one body, or Morro's status as a ghost, a contributing factor to Cole not seeing anything in his future. **It could have also hinted towards his inevitable demise at the end of the season. *Morro is the first Elemental Master to die onscreen. *His willingness to assist Wu and the Ninja in Day of the Departed may be due to his final moments from "Curseworld, Part II," upon realizing his fate and personal weakness. He may well have remembered this and, as such, used the chance to prove himself to his former foes not as a Green Ninja, but just as a ninja. *He is the only one who returns to the museum in "Day of the Departed" during the Yin-Yang Eclipse's conclusion. This is due to his completing his claimed "debts" and having accepted his fate, unlike the other villains. *Morro is one of only three primary antagonists to reform, the other two being Garmadon and Yang. *Interestingly, there is no reference to Morro unlocking his True Potential at any point in his life, nor is seen at all in the series. *Morro appears as a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame in the "Stormy Docks" dojo (which has no relation to the game's storyline) and can be unlocked as a playable character by earning a gold medal in said dojo, which requires the player to collect 170,000 studs. **However, as a playable character, he cannot use his elemental abilities. **Morro hates selfies, as said in the 2016 Ninjago Character Encyclopedia, and when the people in the Library of Domu tried to take a selfie with him it was obvious he wasn't smiling. Gallery Morro1.png|Morro's minifigure EvilGreen.png EvilGreenNinja.png Evil Green Ninja Concepts.png|Concept Art for Morro when possessing Lloyd. LittleMorro.png MorroCom.png|Possessing Lloyd in the Ninjago commercial MorroSkull.png|The skeleton of Morro's mortal remains MoS51LavaMoro.png|Morro's remains being dissolved by lava. Morro44.png|Returning to Ninjago MorroArmor.png|Obtaining the Allied Armor in a body made of sand MorroSwords.png|Morro's twins ghost blades MorroLightning.png|Morro shooting green lightning EvilGreenNinjaCGI.png MoS46Fans.png MorroError.png Morro51.png|Morro with Ronin and Ghoultar MorroRants.png|Morro with the Realm Crystal and the Preeminent 1443112921017|Morro with the Sword of Sanctuary Lloyd and Morro in Chima.jpg|Morro and Lloyd are now in Chima MorroEnd.png|Morro before his death DoDMorro.png|Morro resurrected DoDBad.png|Morro appears behind Wu MoS53MorroSmirk.png|Morro confronts Wu DoDMorroA.png|Morro returning to the Departed Realm Morroo.jpg|Morro in the 2016 Villain Throwback sneak peak video DoDVillains.png|Morro with the other resurrected villains and Pythor morro_Dotd.png|Morro tells Wu about Yang's plan Morro's_final_goodbye_Dotd.jpg|Morro's final farewell PMorro.png|In Possession References Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Wind Category:Elemental masters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Airjitzu Category:Males Category:Airjitzu Master Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Deceased Category:Revived Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Skeletons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters turned into a ghost